Love & Betrayal
by snapple79
Summary: One-shot set at the end of 2x13. When Sam walked out of Brennan's farmhouse, neither could get any words out, but Andy quickly realized she couldn't let their night end that way. So, she rides with him in the ambulance to the d some other missing moments I wish we'd seen.


Well, it's been quite a while since I've posted anything, and I hadn't planned for this story. But it popped into my head and flowed out so easily, so here I am. Apparently, these two will forever be in my head. At the end of S4 when Sam was shot we saw the amazing ambulance scene with him and Andy, and I started wishing we had something like that at the end of S2. Enjoy! Leave a review if you like, I love them. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Love & Betrayal**

Andy stood in the cold winter air in front of her cruiser for what felt like an eternity. She'd narrated the entire course of events for the new rookie. She'd heard Oliver say officer _injured_, not _dead_. That meant Sam was still alive. And now she waited. Waited to see for herself that he was okay. She tried to control her breathing, in other words force herself to breathe, to stay calm.

She saw Brennan come out of the farmhouse first. He smirked at her, as if he already knew she was a cop, or maybe because he thought she'd listened and stayed away. She wasn't sure and didn't care. It wasn't who she wanted to see. She anxiously looked back at the house, saw Sam walking across the porch and almost burst into tears, thankful he was okay enough to be on his own two feet.

Sam stopped in front of her for a moment and she wanted to say a million things, but not one word came out. He wasn't breathing heavy anymore from his fight, but he pushed out a hard breath of air and walked away. Andy didn't know what that meant. Was he mad at her? _Of course he is, this is my fault,_ she thought.

But she couldn't let the day end this way. She followed Sam as Oliver led him to the ambulance. "McNally," Oliver warned, eyeing her to back away. She shouldn't even be on scene with them, let alone be conversing with Sam right now.

"Oliver, please..." she begged.

"Oliver, what's done is done. We can't get in anymore trouble then we're already in." Sam pleaded with his friend.

"I didn't see any of this. I put you in the ambulance and saw nothing." Oliver turned to walk back to his cruiser, knowing 10 more gray hairs just sprouted on his head thanks to his friend and his rookie.

"If you're coming, get in now," the paramedic told Andy.

She stepped in before the doors closed behind her and she sat next to the gurney Sam laid on. She reached out to touch him but stopped, both hands fumbling in the air, unsure where he might be hurting and not wanting to cause more pain. Her silence was unnerving to him, but the emotion about to tumble over in her eyes hit him straight in the heart. Sam reached his good arm across his body, a palm open invitation, which she accepted, her long fingers curling around his.

"Hey." His voice was gritty and his exhaustion was showing.

"Sam. You're alive." Her words came out so breathlessly they were almost inaudible.

The paramedic worked around them tending to Sam's wounds as their eyes locked, asking questions, seeking answers. For once, they couldn't read each other, know what the other was thinking, how the other felt.

"I was so scared. I thought Brennan - There was blood, so much blood on the stairs and -" She couldn't get a full sentence out, her thoughts and fears from earlier invading her head.

Sam swallowed thickly, his throat dry despite all he'd been through that evening. "I thought he made the both of us. I'm glad he didn't."

"He warned me to stay away tonight." She was still bewildered by that. "That's why I knew something was wrong. I couldn't figure out why he would say that to me if he wasn't planning something."

"Warned you?" Sam wondered when Brennan would have had an opportunity to do that.

"When I left the apartment. He must've been waiting for me." To know Brennan had her alone, could have done anything to her without anyone knowing, terrified Sam.

Sam winced and his grip on Andy's hand hardened as the paramedic started poking and prodding his other hand and wrist. "What did he do to you?" she asked, wondering what injuries she couldn't see.

"Just some bumps and bruises. I'll be fine," he lied. He was in excruciating pain. His whole body ached. But he was alive, and more importantly to him, so was she. There was no need for her to know about the hammer Brennan used, the feeling of drowning, the arm crushing his throat so he nearly lost all ability to breathe. She didn't need to know all that.

"I read Brennan's file. I know what he's capable of."

He gave a quick squeeze of her hand. "I'm fine."

She wouldn't push him. He'd gone through a horrible ordeal and she could wait until he was ready talk about it. For now, she was just glad he was here with her. "I thought I lost you." _I thought I'd lost you just when we'd finally found each other_, is what she wanted to say_. _It had raced through her mind countless times since the moment she realized Sam was missing. It was unfair of the universe to take him from her now that they'd been honest and acted on their feelings, but life had been cruel to her before. She had learned to expect the worst.

"But you didn't." His coarse thumb rubbed against the back of her hand, a reminder that they were both alive.

"Okay, we're here," the paramedic announced as the ambulance stopped.

Andy released Sam's hand so she could caress his cheek as she leaned over him and brought her lips to his. She knew she had an audience and little time, but it wasn't quite a chaste kiss. She lingered, lips softly pressed against his, and for a moment all his pain drifted away. When she heard the back door of the ambulance open, she quickly hopped out so the paramedics had room to maneuver Sam out of the vehicle and into the hospital.

They weren't in the hospital for long, Sam reluctantly letting Andy and Oliver, who had followed the ambulance in his cruiser, hear the list of injuries the doctors treated him for. Some cuts - surprisingly none deep enough for stitches - contusions and bruising on his abdomen, legs and arms, and a fractured wrist. They stabilized his wrist with a brace and he wouldn't need surgery to repair the break as long as he didn't overdo it while it healed. He was also given something for the pain with instructions to fill a prescription tomorrow.

When they walked out to Oliver's cruiser, he put them both in the backseat. He didn't know the full story, but he knew they both deserved to be back there right now. They both should've known better than sneaking around while Sam was undercover. He shook his head as he glanced in the rearview mirror and caught Sam's eyes.

When they got back to the station, Oliver informed Andy that Frank wanted to see her right away. She glanced at Sam before walking away and he saw the fear in her eyes over what would come next. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten in trouble - and likely wouldn't be the last - so he knew what to expect. But Andy, she was a by-the-book-cop until he came along.

"Sammy…" he started, as they walked into the station. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not that simple Oliver."

"Then explain it to me. How the hell did she run into you undercover?"

They stopped in front of the locker room. "Maybe it was the universe," Sam replied, laughing to himself as he though back to what Andy said their first night together. "I don't know. She was as surprised as I was when I turned around in the bar. But she was there, and...it's Andy." As if that explained it all.

In a way, Oliver understood. He'd known his friend too long and knew neither of them would have planned to break the rules this way. And he knew the feelings both had kept buried away for too long. "You know I'm here for both of you, you're family." Sam gave his friend a small appreciative smile before heading into the locker room.

While Andy was taking a verbal beating from Frank, Sam was changing into clothes he had stored in his locker. Sam ignored Boyd the first time he called out his name. He was the last person Sam wanted to see right now, but begrudgingly responded the second time his name echoed throughout the locker room. He resisted the urge to punch the detective as he bragged about having Brennan in interrogation. But by the time "_that rookie_" came out of Boyd's mouth, Sam was ready to pounce.

"Her name is Officer McNally and two years on the job, she's already 10 times the cop you'll ever be." Sam enjoyed looking at the fear now in Boyd's eyes. "You're done."

Sam stormed out of the locker room and directly to Frank's office. "Frank - "

"Sit down." Sam heard the sternness in his boss' voice and sat without opposition. "I want to get this over with so we can all go home." Frank shifted some papers on his desk before looking at Sam. "What the hell were you thinking, Sam? You were seeing McNally when you were undercover. You know better."

"It was stupid, I know that."

Frank shifted uncomfortably, not taking pleasure in what he'd been instructed to do. "Look, you know what's coming. You're suspended pending a formal investigation."

"C'mon Frank, this isn't fair," Sam argued. "What happened had nothing to do with McNally."

"Had _nothing_ to do with her? You brought her to your undercover apartment. Twice! You shut your wire off multiple times for hours. You were both careless, Brennan picked up on something, and you could've died because of it." Frank paced behind his desk, shaking his head. "It's out of my hands. You knew better. And she knew better."

"None of this is McNally's fault. Think about it, Frank. Boyd dropped the rookies off within blocks of the Alpine Inn, where he knew Brennan and I hung out. He _wanted_ her to run into me. I don't know why but he did." Sam let Frank stew on that for a few moments, before he put the nail in Boyd's coffin. "Look, we fucked up, we did. If you have to suspend us for seeing each other undercover, fine. But Brennan knew I was a cop because of the boat, not McNally. The boat _Boyd_ gave me. The boat he knew was seized by police, a fact Brennan could easily find in public records. Don't put that on McNally."

Frank shook his head, not because he didn't believe Sam, but he couldn't wrap his head around what his friend just told him. He started sifting through the paperwork in the folder that had been put together about the undercover operation.

"Even if that's true...you and McNally - "

"We screwed up. But I know how this works, if the blame for what happened to me and the failure of this op falls on McNally, she's done. She'll never be a cop again. Maybe that's what Boyd wanted all along. But that's not what she deserves."

"Alright, I'll look into all of this." Frank knew he couldn't promise Sam anything, but if there was evidence backing all of this up, it would definitely change things.

Before Sam could respond, Jerry knocked on the glass door and Franked waved him in. "What'd'ya need Jerry?"

"It probably goes without saying that Callahan isn't your biggest fan right now," Jerry said, looking at Sam, "but the rooks asked for his help before all this went down." Jerry handed a file over to Frank. "An informant killed Brennan's wife and daughter, and Brennan figured it out. Well, not everything, he knew the accident report was faked and believe the police covered up his family being killed. He may not have been able to connect all the dots, but he was right."

"The case file doesn't mention the wife or daughter," Frank said, looking at the history Sam would have been given prior to going undercover.

"Boyd gave Sam an incomplete case file, he didn't tell him the truth." Jerry felt bad for his friend. "He also didn't tell him the owner of God's Good Grace - the boat Sam was given - was arrested a year ago in a high-profile drug raid. All the property was seized. The boat never should've been used in this op. When I talked to Brennan, he admitted that's what tipped him off. He went after Sam because he thought Sam was responsible for the coverup of his family's murder."

"Jesus Christ." Frank threw the file down on the desk in front of him and sat heavily in his chair.

Sam was tired and his head was pounding, so he tuned out the rest of the discussion between Frank and Jerry about what would happen next with Boyd. He wanted to be done with all of this. By the time he left Frank's office it felt like hours had gone by and Sam figured Andy was long gone when he climbed into his truck. But as he turned out of the parking lot, he saw her leaving the front door of the station and pulled up next to her.

"What happened?" Sam asked as Andy walked toward his truck.

"I got suspended," she said sadly. "You?"

He figured she faced the same fate as him, even though he blamed himself fully. He was the one who called her, invited her back. He's the one who got them both in trouble. He glanced away from her, pissed at himself, before answering. "I got yelled at…and then I got suspended."

"Sam," she said breathlessly. He knew she was blaming herself, maybe questioning the universe's plan for them.

"Wanna try being normal together?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Andy asked, her lips curving into a smile for the first time since she left Sam's undercover apartment that morning.

"I don't know. I have no idea," he replied, smiling. He didn't really know what normal was, but what he did know was he wanted whatever it was with Andy.

"Hop in."

"Sam." He caught her looking down at his wrist and knew why she was hesitating.

"You didn't cause this."

"We broke the rules. Brennan must've made me as a cop. I shouldn't have gotten in the car with him. He picked apart my story, I know it. It's my - "

She hadn't heard about Boyd, so Sam cut her off. "It was God's Good Grace."

She was bewildered. "What?"

"You're getting snow in my truck. Will you just get in?" He knew he piqued her curiosity, and needed her to know as stupid as they'd been, what happened wasn't her fault.

Wanting to know what he was talking about she slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. "Happy?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Very. Pizza or Chinese?" They had plenty of time to talk, but right now he was hungry.

"What? Sam. I…"

He didn't know why, but he was amused by the confused look on her face, as she tried to figure it out in her head. He decided to spare her the agony. "Short version, Boyd gave me a boat seized by police, _that's _what gave me away. Oh, and he covered up the murder of Brennan's wife and kids, which is why he wanted to get back at the police. It wasn't you, Andy." Sam started to drive away, letting the news sink in before asking, "So, in the mood for pizza or Chinese?"

"Uh, Chinese, I guess," she answered absentmindedly. She was still processing what Sam just blurted out. Brennan never suspected her. This was on Boyd. This wasn't because of her and Sam. The bruises all over his body weren't caused by her. Relief washed over her. "Wait. Sam. Pull over." He did as she asked, but was nervous. Maybe she didn't want to come home with him. Maybe what he felt earlier in the ambulance was her feeling sorry for him. Maybe what they'd shared together was over now that they were back to reality.

Once he'd put the truck in park, Andy pushed herself out of the seat, grabbed Sam's face gently with her hands and kissed him hard. He was taken aback by her sudden movement so it took him a moment to reciprocate. Now kissing her as much as she was kissing him, he snaked his good arm around her waist, placing his palm flat on her back and pushing her closer to him. The passion they shared the night before was reignited. The relief Andy was feeling poured out of her and Sam felt it, causing him to relax. His anxious thoughts of moments before long gone. For Andy, the worry that Sam would resent her and never want to be with her again was washed away. He was here. She was here. There was nothing standing in their way, nothing holding them back.

Out of nowhere - and somewhat inappropriately in the intimate moment - Sam's stomach growled from the lack of food all day. Smiling against his lips, Andy pulled back. "Chinese, definitely Chinese." Sam chuckled and waited until she was buckled in her seat before pulling away from the curb.

More than an hour later, they were back at Sam's, the flicker of the tv casting the only light throughout the room, take-out containers and plates were strewn across the coffee table. Sam was lying on the couch, head in Andy's lap as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, listening to him inhale and exhale as he slept. His breathing meant he was alive and to Andy it was the best sound in the world.

The End.


End file.
